Lovely Wings
by Saiyan-Angel
Summary: Bra's crushed that Goten said he was gonna take Marron to the school dance. Then a swordsman named Marth arrives at Bra's school. What will happen? Small T/P. Not telling about the Goten and Bra couple. ~*Updated! Chapter 6 Up!*~
1. Marth the Swordsman

I'm going to write a new story. hahaha. hahaha. By uh . No that's not how you do it. You go muahahahhahaahah. Go... GO muhaha. hahahahha. do the you no fun. Bye-bye bye-bye. Uh uh.  
  
------------------------  
  
This has been a brief moment with my brother. That's over with. Now...New story. Bra/Goten & Trunks/Pan. Duh!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT. And I'm finally over Trunks! I'm obsessed with Marth! Oh, I don't own Fire Emblem either.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Bra slammed her locker door shut so it echoed through the now empty hall. If she ever told her parents-or Trunks for that matter-that she had just gotten detention, she'd be grounded until summer. ::At least it wasn't because I was failing. Just because I was late for school...::  
  
Bra ran outside and glanced around. She saw no one. So she flew up into the sky and in a flash, she was halfway to her house. She decided to not go to Pan's or Marron's today since she had been in detention. Why be later getting home?  
  
She soon arrived and peeked around the corner to see Trunks and Goten sparring. She liked it when Goten was there. He always gave her these flirty looks, no matter how hard Trunks punched him in the gut. She kept hoping he'd ask her to the school dance party that would be soon take place. He never did, but Bra kept her hopes high.  
  
After a while, Goten fell onto his hands and knees panting. Bra's heart leap at the sight of Goten in his condition. He was sweating from the spar and his muscles were flexed making him seem so strong. (Which he is) The hot sun made a glaze around him. He looked so handsome. Bra forgot how to breath for a while until Goten spoke.  
  
"Trunks, the school dance is coming up..." Bra breathed in a quick breath and waited to hear her name mentioned.  
  
"Ya, so what?"  
  
"Well, erm...who are you taking?" Bra was turning red. ::Don't worry. He'll say he wants to take you::  
  
"That's easy. Pan, baka." Bra felt her mouth drop. She had known Trunks and Pan were a great couple, but this was a shock. Never before had they been more than simple friends. Goten was equally surprised.  
  
"My niece?!"  
  
Trunks looked annoyed. "Of course. Who else to take?"  
  
"Erm...well, I didn't expect it..."  
  
Trunks cut in. "So, Goten, who are you taking?"  
  
"I...I was gonna take Marron." Goten's face turned a bright red as he stambled her name. Trunks looked indifferent. Bra's eyes were open wide with surprise and sadness. Goten hadn't liked her! He had liked Marron.  
  
"I'll never forgive you, Marron!" She said this in a hoarse whisper. Her hate bubbled into her mind, but so did her sorrow, and she ran inside and to her room, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Damn you, Goten. I trusted you with my heart and now you've broken it!"  
  
---------------------  
  
Bulma was washing the dished. She didn't know why. She did have robots and everything. But she was worried about Bra. She had shut herself in her room for a while. She wouldn't come down and eat. Bulma had to bring her food to her room. Bra hadn't been eating that much of it anyway.  
  
Trunks walked in, drenched in sweat from sparring. He looked at his mother and frowned, having the same thought on his mind. He had taken it out on Goten. He always did. He had been walking by Bra's room and heard her cry out his name as if it were a thorn in her heart. ::Maybe I should tell mom about my suspicions. About Goten:: He decided not to and once again found his way to Bra's room to ask to come in for the millionth time.  
  
"Go away, Trunks! You wouldn't even understand!"  
  
Trunks sighed. The same response, over and over. He continued daily spars with Goten and beat the shit out of him. ::And I'll keep doing it::  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next day at school, there was a new student in Bra's class. The teacher brought him in and looked sickened by his clothes.  
  
"Erm...class, this is Marth. He's new and...well, go sit in the empty seat next Bra Briefs over there."  
  
Marth obetiently walked to the desk and sat down. Bra studied him. He had dark blue hair which was short. She noticed that he had major muscles that reminded her of Goten and she nearly cried at the thought of him. Marth turned and smiled at her. She fell in love with him right there. She felt like she had known him for years. He had innocent light blue eyes that seemed to be indifferent to anything.  
  
After half an hour of staring at Marth, Bra noticed the bell ring and she gathered her stuff for math. She ran out the door and witnessed the most heartbreaking thing of her life. Allison-a "popular" kid from Bra's class- kissed Marth. Bra's mouth dropped open and she felt a tear form, but she shook it off. Marth turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Bra. That is your name, right?"  
  
Bra felt angry towards him. Allison had kissed him. He must like Allison, not her. "Bastard." She couldn't help but say it. Marth's eyes grew big as he understood.  
  
"Bra...I don't even know who that bitch was! Who was she? She...just came up and kissed me! I was stunned!" His whole body ached at the thought of the beauty in front of him being mad. But instead Bra's frown turned into a weak smile. She hooked his arm and walked down the hall.  
  
"What's your next class, Marth?" They looked at their sheets and Marth praised his luck that he too was going to math next. As much as Marth dispised school, it would be better to hae a friend around. Expecially a pretty girl. He noticed a small poster on the wall.  
  
"School dance...?" Marth had never been to a dance before. He'd rather be training. Bra giggled.  
  
"Haven't you ever danced before?"  
  
"No. I usually skip it and go train."  
  
"You fight?" Bra stopped and looked curious.  
  
"Ya. I'm a swordsman." He smiled and they went into the classroom.  
  
"Then I'll have to teach you to dance, Mr. Swordsman."  
  
Marth grinned. "Wouldn't your boyfriend get mad?"  
  
Bra laughed hautily. "What boyfriend?! None of these scumbags deserve me!"  
  
"Then why are you hanging around me?"  
  
"Because you are a cute scumbag. Big difference."  
  
"So, you teach me to dance. What's the catch?" They both sat down far away from anyone else.  
  
"I dunno. I'm a nice person."  
  
"Tell ya what, Bra. You teach me to dance, and I'll take you. How's that?"  
  
Bra gasped. Goten hadn't done anything like this. Marth was nice. He cared about her. She smiled and opened her math book.  
  
"Ok, Marth. Deal."  
  
------------------------------  
  
How is it? Do you like it? Please REVIEW! Or I'll send Marth to slice you with his sword! I mean it! I am envious of Bra! And Goten and Marron? What's gonna happen? This is an extremely fun story, so I'll write soon!  
  
~Saiyan-Angel  
  
PS: Touch Marth and I'll kill you! 


	2. Goten's Attack

Ok, I forgot to mention that this story is dedicated to:  
  
Chante-Vegetas-Princess  
  
Sierra-Hello  
  
Verity  
  
Sara  
  
Aimy  
  
And Both Lauras  
  
------------------------------  
  
Bulma loked relieved to see Bra's happy face pop into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Mom." Bra sounded extremely cheerful. ::It must mean that her depression is over:: Bulma thought.  
  
"Hello, Bra. You seem happy."  
  
"Ah ha! I was waiting for you to ask! I met this totally sweet guy today!"  
  
Bulma froze. "Oh...?"  
  
"Ya! His name is Marth. He's really nice! Think I could bring him over tomorrow?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "Marth?"  
  
"Ya. what's wrong, Mom?"  
  
Bulma grabbed the newspaper. The top story was about a teenage boy named Marth. He had moved from a secret city deep in Japan and was apparently a swordsman. Bra peeked over and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Wow! He's famous!"  
  
"Bra...they say to be careful around him. He's very well trained..."  
  
"Well, so am I, Mother!" Bra shouted this in her most annoyed tone. Marth wasn't a murderer. Not even close. He was a cute guy. Bra ran into her room and slammed the door so it echoed. Love never worked out when it was Bra Briefs. First Goten, now her relationship with Marth. She couldn't stand it. Altough it wasn't late, Bra felt tired. Her mind was swimming in thoughts. She tried to compare Goten to Marth. Goten may be stronger, but then again, Marth looked pretty strong. A sly grin spread on her face.  
  
"Well, might as well tell Goten about this." She dialed Goten's number and wondered what to say. Gohan's voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, hi Gohan! It's Bra. Could you please get Goten? I really need to talk with him."  
  
"Well, ok...hold on."  
  
Bra waited for a short while until Goten's voice came on.  
  
"Hi, Bra."  
  
"Hello Goten." Bra used her most seductive voice.  
  
"What..did you want to know?"  
  
"Oh, just who you were taking to the school dance."  
  
"Oh..that...um..."  
  
"You do have someone right?" Bra used all her strength to not laugh.  
  
"Well, Marron didn't have anyone to go and I thought you could go with someone else..." Tears burned in Bra's eyes, but she wiped them away.  
  
"Oh, your so right! I was afraid I'd hurt your feeling because I am going with someone else."  
  
Suddenly Goten's voice sounded angry. "Who?!"  
  
"Oh, Marth. He's a new kid in my class and...Goten?" Goten had hung up. Bra slammed the reciever onto the hook and laid onto her bed.  
  
"What's up with Goten?" She decided to take a nap and slipped under her covers.  
  
"Oh well. As long as I have Marth, nothing else matters."  
  
--------------------  
  
Marth sighed. It was hard to practice his swordsmanship when his mind was on Bra. He adored her. Her light blue hair and those eyes. he withdrew his sword to its shealth and sat down. He was thirsty. Might as well take a break. He had always been training since he was four years old. It was his father's will, and now that his father was dead, he was looked upon from his family. A great dane walked out and licked Marth's hand.  
  
"Ah, hello Li. How are you?" He stroked Li behind the ears and got up again. Suddenly Li growled viciously and Marth was up against the wall. He looked up to find a boy not much older than him with spikey hair. He looked very angry.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Marth rubbed his should where he had hit the wall hardest. Goten pressed against him.  
  
"Goten. Goten Son. I heard something about you and Bra."  
  
Marth stopped breathing. Why was he concerned about Bra? "Ya. What's it to you?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just your life." Goten threw Marth onto the ground and Marth drew his sword. It gleamed in the sun.  
  
"That you best, Goten?" Marth was angered that Goten had come into his yard and now wanted to fight. He calmed himself to not waste his strength.  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes and flew at Marth. He punched him in the stomach and muffled a shout as he felt something slice into his arm. He looked at the bloody limb and saw that Marth's sword had made a deep cut into it. The pain hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt dizzy. Things got bloody with Trunks, but Trunks had never tried to slice his arm off! He looked at Marth and noticed the dog standing by him. The dog was snarling at Goten, looking about ready to bite the rest of the arm off. Goten dodged the dog and punched Marth into the tables spread on the lawn. Then he lept over the wall and ran away.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Bra waited for Marth to arrive at science, the first class they shared together. Just before the tardy bell rang, Marth ran in with a huge cut on his cheek. Bra was frozen in horror. He looked terrible. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the bloody gash. Marth ran over to Bra and looked disappointed.  
  
"Marth! What the hell happened?!"  
  
Marth spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "Ever heard of a guy named Goten Son?"  
  
Bra's mouth dropped. "Ya. He's my friend. Surely he didn't do this!"  
  
Marth closed his eyes. "He came to my house and challenged me. He flung me into a table and I got this." He touched the wound and flinched. Bra looked worried.  
  
"Now, now, class. Calm down." The teacher tried to calm the now talkative class. "Marth I would like to speak with you after class."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." He laid his backpack down and tried to not think of Goten's face. How it had been so angry. He shuddered at the thought of Bra hanging around Goten. He seemed dangerous. Then again, he had found out last night that he was in the newspaper and everyone thought HE was dangerous! He looked at Bra and smiled, then continued on with science, not really paying attention.  
  
---------------  
  
Pan yawned and heard the bell ring. ::Finally! Now to go get Trunks...:: She grabbed her backpack, which was very heavy, but she's a saiyan for crying out loud, and ran out the door. She met Trunks in the lobby and her carried her to his awesome car. Pan loved everything about Trunks and felt so happy school was over.  
  
"Well, I survived a day of school! I could use a nap though..." Pan winked and grinned evily. Trunks smiled back and drove to the Son house quickly. Gohan, Videl, and ChiChi were gone until Monday, which since it was Friday meant a lot of good things to Trunks & Pan. (Wink, wink) He finally arrived and slipped Pan's backpack onto his shoulder and carried Pan inside. He walked to her room, which he had memorized every inch of it, and laid Pan on her bed.  
  
(Erm...gonna do a small lemon here. So, if u don't like lemons, skip to my next note. Aimers, don't kill me for writing this part!)  
  
Pan examined Trunks. His lavender hair flooded into his faced and he pushed it away with his gentle hands. Pan smiled and Trunks sat next to her. She positioned herself into his lap and kissed him. She closed her eyes and slowly took of his shirt. She felt hers disapear also and she fumbled with his pants. All the time he planted sweet kisses to her face and she loved every one of them. Soon her skirt was gone and so were Trunks' jeans. Pan opened her eyes and saw Trunks smiling. She wrapped her arms around him tight and kissed him, feeling his tongue meet hers.  
  
She laid back and felt Trunks' normal aray of massages. He gently rocked her breast back and forth. Pan moaned at the sensation and held her breath. His touch could work miracles on her. She felt Trunks' hand slowly making its way to her lower stomach. There it stopped and he teased her.  
  
"Young one."  
  
"Shut up, mate."  
  
Pan kissed him for a long time. When they broke the kiss, Pan wanted to be more active. She ran her hands down his back and tried to memorize every muscle. Then she took her hand and suddenly grasped Trunks' manhood. She shook it back and forth and grined evily at the now moaning Trunks. She whispered praises into his ear and he couldn't stop himself. He grabbed Pan's hips and, as slow as he would allow himself, entered her. (This is a lot harder than i thought!)  
  
Pan screamed. She hated the first part, but then she calmed down as she adjusted. It would aslways be awkward to her. Trunks smoothered her with kisses and Pan closed her eyes as she slowly rocked back and forth. It felt ao good. She found herself moaning with Trunks. Then she was on Trunks' chest. She was tired. school and sex didn't mix, as much as she tried. She she whispered, "I love you, Trunks." in Trunks' ear and fell asleep.  
  
(Ok. Hope you people who shouldn't have read that didn't. I'm not writing many more of those...:P)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Alright! I'm done with it! Woo Hoo! Erm...tomorrow i'm going to sleepover at my friend's house, so i'll try and START writing the next chappie on erm...after Friday is...Saturday! And i do not know when I'll get it out. Bye!  
  
~Saiyan-Angel  
  
Look! Trunks is pulling on Trunks' hair! ~Bulma 


	3. Prince Mars of Akanea

Hi! Guess what? Marth isn't Marth's name! He's from Fire Emblem, and his Japanese name is Prince Mars. He's soo cute! Oh, Li wants to say something.  
  
()(',')() *Pant, pant*  
  
Ok, thanks Li!  
  
--------------------  
  
Bra looks around at Marth's neat house. It was more of a temple or palace, actually. He had a cute dog named Li. It growled at her and made her uncomfortable until Marth scolded him. Li licked her hand. Marth had went to retrieve his little brother.  
  
"Wow. Li, this is bigger than my house!"  
  
"That's because my brother's a prince!" Bra looked up to see a little boy with messy red hair staring at her.  
  
"Huh? A prince? Who are you?" Bra looked curious about this little boy.  
  
"I'm Roy. Marth's my big brother. He protects me from the evil that chases us." Roy looked at the ground as if it were a sin to think of what he was saying.  
  
"What evil, Roy? Who's chasing you?" Marth walked in the room.  
  
"There you are, Roy!" Bra smiled, still thinking about what Roy had said.  
  
"Marth, who's chasing you?" Marth froze.  
  
"Bra...It's a long story."  
  
Roy pets Li. "Might as well tell her, Marth. She'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"Alright." Bra stepped towards Marth. Could it really be this bad?  
  
"Bra, there are men after me..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They want...they want my father's kingdom. It was called Akanea..."  
  
"What happened to it?" Bra noticed a hint of sadness in his voice. She was pretty sure what had happened, but wanted to make sure.  
  
"Some mysterious people came and destroyed it. Thing was, I had a good shot at beating them. But, I didn't take it. My father tried to stop them, and got himself killed. That was a while ago. The people are still set on killing us. My mother is away now. We left her in a safe area. And I train Roy here. That's it really."  
  
Bra's mouth hung open. It was the opposite of the newspaper article. Marth was trying to protect the rest of his family. Suddenly she felt guilt pullingat her. Maybe she should tell Marth about her secret. Marth had just told his to her. And his was painful.  
  
"Marth...um..."  
  
"Ya Bra?" Marth looked at her and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Well, you shared that secret with me, so I'll share my secret with you."  
  
"You have a secret?" Marth raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ya. I don't know where to start..."  
  
"Just say it flat out." Roy looked curious and stood on his toes to be eye level with Bra and Marth.  
  
Bra breathed in. "Alright. Well..." Bra looks at the ceiling. "Maybe I could just show you."  
  
"Alright. What should I do?" Marth pushed Roy down and laughed at Roy's annoyed face.  
  
"Um...I'll punch you. Hold up your hand." Bra felt very unsure. She was probably gonna hurt Marth. Marth obediently held up his hand. Bra punched it with all her strength and mentally kicked herself for doing it.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"For what?" Bra opened her eyes and noticed Marth was holding her up by her fist.  
  
"What the...?" Bra was stunned.  
  
"You're very strong, Bra." Marth let go of Bra and Roy looked sad.  
  
"That was it? Man..."  
  
"Be quiet, Roy!" Marth pushed him into the kitchen and returned to Bra.  
  
"I'm amazed. No human has that strength!"  
  
Marth shrugged. "Well, I was prepared. That's all. It's boring here. Wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
Bra nodded and smiled. "My parents wanted me to be with someone strong, and your VERY strong! It's perfect! Why don't we go to my house?"  
  
"Alright. Is it far?"  
  
"No. It's that big yellow building a few blocks away."  
  
"Capsule Corp.?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow. That's cool. Let's go. Be a good boy, Li." Marth ran out the door and Bra followed.  
  
-----------------  
  
Trunks stared at Goten in disbelief. "Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Bra called you and said she was gonna go to the dance with this Marth guy. Then you went to Marth's house and attacked him! Goten, have you lost your mind?!"  
  
Goten frowned. "Ya, well, look what he did to my arm! And I swear he thought he was a king with a house like his!"  
  
Trunks leaned against his bed. "Goten attacking people. Never saw that coming."  
  
"Shut up, Trunks. That wimp's going to dance with your sister! Do you even care?"  
  
"Not really. By the looks of your arm, he's pretty strong."  
  
"Ya, whatever." Goten looked out the window and smirked at a little girl skipping happily.  
  
"And you have Marron. So what's the problem of Bra wanting to go with someone?"  
  
"With a human."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Goten, you're impossible."  
  
Goten's mouth dropped. "It's Bra! And that bastard's with her!"  
  
Trunks walked to Goten. "That guy? They look kind cute together." Goten punched him and growled fiercely.  
  
"Ya, well, not in a minute he won't."  
  
------------  
  
Bra opened the door with her key and slipped her hand into Marth's.  
  
"This is Capsule Corp. I'd give you a tour, but I'd get lost."  
  
"That'd be a bad thing?" Marth looked around. "Nice place."  
  
"Well, it's too big for me. But my room's very cool. Wanna see it?"  
  
"Sure. I wonder what girly things I'll be scared of." Bra punched him like she would Trunks, still pleased about Marth's 'powers'. She ran, hand-in- hand, with Marth to her room and dragged him into it. Her room was covered in blue. Everything was blue. Her desk had been recently painted blue and she had a baby blue bed. The walls were white with blue flowers.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" Bra smiled at Marth.  
  
"Safe to say you like blue..."  
  
"I love blue! What's your favorite color?" Bra flopped onto her bed and stared up at Marth, admiring every inch of his body.  
  
"A shade of turquise."  
  
"Cool." Marth sat down next to her on the bed. Bra smirked at him.  
  
"I think I should start your first dance lesson. It's next week, Marth!"  
  
"Eep! Well, alright." He stood up and held out his hand. Bra blushed a little and took it. She got off her blue bed and positioned herself.  
  
"Ok then. It's quite easy to do a formal dance. Just think one, two, three. Ok?"  
  
"Hm...One, two, three. Ok." He smiled at Bra, making Bra feel like a puppet.  
  
"Alright, so then you make a small circle." Bra began to step to the left. "One, take a step, two, take another, and three, your back. It goes kinda like that."  
  
"I feel like a carousel." Marth stuck his tongue out and Bra giggled.  
  
"Mr. Carousel the swordsman."  
  
"Damn right. Prince Mars Carousel the Swordsman."  
  
"Prince Mars?" Bra looked up at Marth.  
  
"Ya. That's my real name, I just thought Marth sounded more teenager." He grinned and swept Bra into his arms. "And ya know what?  
  
"What, Marsy?"  
  
"Bra sounds more like a goddess." Bra laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. They kept dancing until Bra got dizzy.  
  
"Now we can go eat. C'mon Marsy." She walked outside and saw Goten staring at her like a mad man.  
  
Goten's cold voice sent a chill down Bra's spine. "That bastard in there?"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Whew! There you go! Now, what the hell is Goten gonna do? I mean, he's mad at Marth and all. And where'd I put Trunks? I forgot. Now I have to get lost in there to find where I set him. Meany! Oh ya, isn't Marth so cute? I just bought the movie Fire Emblem, so I'll add more plot from that. See ya! 


	4. Love's Bondage

Hi! Guess what? I've been having fun saying my little tune. Wanna hear? Ok.  
  
Harvey, Harvey the wonder hampster. he doesn't bite and he doesn't sqeal, he just runs around on his hampster wheel. Harvey, Harvey. Harvey...the wonder hampster! Hey Harvey!  
  
------------------------  
  
Bra staggered back in surprise. "Goten? What the...Goten?" He leaned toward her and searched the room for Marth, finding him looking at Bra confused. Goten hopped into the room, not knowing what the hell he was doing, and felt a surge of anger inside him. His mind went numb and all the sudden he was in a fighting stance.  
  
"What the hell is Goten doing here?" Marth growled deeply, and sneered at Goten.  
  
"Why other reason than to kill you, baka?" He glanced at Bra out of the corner of his eye. She was as white as a ghost, her mouth hanging open. Goten felt his heart race as he examined Bra over. He never really had noticed the perfection of her waist, her stomach, or her beautiful face. Bra's baby blue hair that perfectly framed her face. He turned his attention to Marth, who actually was like Trunks, with a slight hair change. Goten finally noticed that Marth didn't have the sword that gave him the scar. Marth looked totally calm.  
  
"Alright, Goten. Just, Bra's room is pretty and I don't wanna mess it up." Marth was trying not to laugh at Goten's face. It was way to serious. Marth knew an easy little trick to use that against him. He knew Bra would be mad at him for fighting, but Goten wanted to fight. He sighed and observed that Goten kept staring at Bra and all the sudden everything changed. He understood. Goten had a crush on Bra! Marth paled at the thought of it.  
  
"Fine. Follow me." Goten stood up and walked out the door, catching the angry glare from Bra. Marth walked to Bra and smiled.  
  
"Marth, are you really gonna fight? Please don't! You'll get hurt!" Marth stroked her cheek and smiled.  
  
"I have to. Bra...I'll be fine." Bra lightened up and hugged him. Marth bit his lip to not tell Bra about his suspicions and closed his eyes. He kissed her on the cheek and walked down the hall after Goten. Bra stood, frozen. Her feelings toward Marth floated to the surface and Bra sighed dreamily.  
  
"I love you, Marth." The only words heard in the Brief house.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Marth could see that Goten was still tense and Marth sighed. Obviously, Goten relied on his strength. It would lead to his downfall, and Marth knew it. Goten got into the same fighting stance, and Marth just stood casually.  
  
"Alright, Marth, ready to die?"  
  
"Your lucky I don't have my sword, Goten. Remember that arm? It was a miss, too." Marth grinned, knowing he had hit Goten as hard as anyone could with that. Goten frowned and charged at Marth.  
  
"Never will Bra have to see your ugly face again!" He was about to hit Marth when Marth grabbed his arm and the next thing Goten knew, he was on his back. Goten felt a surge of pain flow through his body, paralizing him. Marth laid his foot of Goten's shoulder triumphantly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did that hurt, Goten?" He smirked down at Goten's dazed body and picked him up by his shirt and tossed him at a tree. Goten hit it head first, and watched everything blacken out. Marth picked up Goten's unconcious body and made his way back to Capsule Corp.  
  
--------------------  
  
Bra was utterly stunned as she watched Marth walk to her proudly with Goten hung over his shoulder. He laid Goten down and met her gaze. Bra felt a burst of emotion and kissed Marth on the lips. Marth kissed her back and took her into his arms. They both wanted each other. And perhaps they both needed each other. But nothing could possibly tear them apart.  
  
"I love you, Marth." She gazed up at Marth and smiled her purest smile in a long time.  
  
"I love you, Bra." He carried her all the way to the burger shop, ignoring the looks people gave him. It was just Bra and him in their own personal world of love. He finally let go of Bra at the door to open it for her. As they sat together, they became more interested in each other.  
  
"So, have you ever had a girlfriend before, Marth?"  
  
"Yes. Once. Her name was Sheeta. She had long blue hair like you. I left her behind. There was no way I could take her on this dangerous journey."  
  
"Ya. That's sad, Marth. You'll go visit her sometime." Bra anxiously finished her burger, thinking about Marth with another girl.  
  
"Bra...why did you like me? When I first arrived we were friends. Why?"  
  
Bra dropped her second burger and looked up. "I don't know. Do you believe in fate?"  
  
"Ya, I guess."  
  
"Then fate wanted us to meet." The pair stared at each other, knowing every question and answer. Neither broke the gaze for a long time, until Marth turned away. Bra continued eating, silently praising Marth for everything he had and would done. She imagined a wedding. Herself in a white gown, walking down the aisle to Marth. And Bra sighed dreamily and felt Marth's lips press against hers. This was the man she'd do anything for.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Pretty short, but I'll make it up next chapter. How? It's the school dance! I also need opinions. I need a couple poll. Marth/Bra or Goten/Bra? I need more reviews, or I swear there'll be no next chapter! Understand? Good. Now, go review and I'll get it out. Ja na! 


	5. The Dance of Death

Alright, i'm back. And ya know what, I'm upset. It's still tied. I'm leaning toward Marth/Bra. Better roll in some reviews to even things out. I'm so evil. Anyway, need to write the next chapter. Harvey, Harvey. Havey the wonder hampster...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Bra laid in her room. She finally figured out that Goten had a small barely noticable crush on her. Goten was the crush of her life. And now that she falls in love with another guy she figures this out. She flinched remembered the day this all started. When she had heard that Goten was going to the dance with Marron. She had avoided Marron from then on. Even though it really wasn't her fault, Bra just didn't feel like talking to her. Did Marron know that Goten liked her? Were there more secret admirers? How in the would she chose between Marth and Goten, anyway?  
  
Marth had showed her a new way to be free. Yet, Goten had showed her to fly and helped her practice to fight, even though she hated to. Bra felt a tear roll down her cheek at the thought of leaving Marth. Marth had very few friends. And very few family. Just Roy. And a mother who could be dead right now. If Bra were to marry Marth, would she be attacked by the people chasing them? That was the thing that scared Bra.  
  
She looked at her alarm clock and finally realized it was quite late. 10:17pm to be exact. She changes into her favorite pajamas, her nice pink silk ones, and falls asleep. She dreamt the same dream she'd been dreaming for quite some time know. She was with Marth and Roy in his house and someone knocked on the door. She went to answer it and there stands five men in total black. They all draw swords and run inside. Marth runs in upon hearing her scream and a man stabs him. He falls to his knees and then is sprawled on the floor, not moving. Bra screamed again as the man heads toward her. All the sudden there is a flash and the man is dead. Roy stands in front of her, but not for long. He too parishes into the hands of the men in black. Then the remaining three turn to her, their swords glimmering. One of them lunges at her and she screams.  
  
And then she wakes up staring at the worried blue eyes of her brother.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Trunks spoke softly. "I see. What a nightmare, Bra. It's ok." He rubbed her back. Bra was crying on his shoulder. It sounded pretty scary, actually. Considering how much Bra loved Marth. Trunks had thought Marth was perfect for Bra, but now he was scared. What if those men did attack Bra. They must be quite strong. And Bra never trains to fight. Worry built up inside of him.  
  
"Trunks, I don't know what to do, either. Goten finally tells me that he likes me when I find someone that I like..."  
  
"Well...we'll think about that later. Get dressed. Today's Friday, so the dance is tonight. It'll be just fine, Bra." Actually, he was lying. Most likely, this would end in a big mess. But Bra didn't need to hear any of that.  
  
"Ok, Trunks. Thank you." Trunks smiled as surely as he could.  
  
"No prob, Bura Chan." And he was out the door, walking downstairs for breakfast. Bra changed into her clothes for school and trudged downstairs gloomily. She was excited about tonight, but she really didn't wanna face all the tests she was having that day. Tests were scarier then Cell!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Marth looked quite happy. For math class, that is. He smiled at her warmly and then frowned grimly at the math problems they had to do.  
  
"I don't see why you don't like math, Marth. I mean, if you take away the r in your name, it spells Math!" She giggled at his disgusted look.  
  
"You excited?"  
  
"Of course. It's only the biggest school party I've been to. And I've never had a partner to dance with before."  
  
"Somebody call the Guiness Book of Records." He smiled and worked on math quietly for the rest of class. Then they packed up and looked sad since they had to part and go to different classes. Bra went to History, which freaked her out, and Marth went to Gym, where he liked to impress the gym teacher.  
  
(I will spare you all of the boring details of their school day...)  
  
The bell rang and imediently Bra was out of there. It was the only time they didn't have homework. She met up with Marth at the lockers and they talked about their horror filled day. Time flashed by and soon Bra was running to her house as fast as she could. She didn't wanna fly. Just wanted to run and spend time thinking to herself. She decided that tonight she would sonfess her thoughts to Marth.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Bra ran down the stairs to where Trunks was waiting. His mouth dropped as he saw what she was wearing. A blue dress that was quite tight and reached the her ankle. It felt good to wear it in the chilly air.  
  
"Are you trying to kill someone, Bra? Goten's in that car and he's gonna flip." Bra smiled.  
  
"Precisely." And Bra walked into the yard and got into the convertable. Trunks followed and slipped into the drivers seat.  
  
"I'll try not to kill anyone and if I do...um...then sorry." He started the car and went zipping past the buildings to the school. (Whee!) He sharply turned the car and skidded to a stop, quite happy with the groans in the back. Pan and Marron yelled at Trunks and they got out. Bra searched the area for Marth. She found him leaning against the front wall with Roy. Of course he couldn't leave Roy alone for that long. Bra got out and walked over to them, ignoring the other passengers of Trunks' death ride.  
  
"Marth! Roy! Over here!" Marth's head shot in her direction and lit up. He stood up and bowed.  
  
"Your majesty, where's that tomboy? All I see is a beautiful woman! Then again..that tomboy always is..." Bra smiled and walked inside. There were a bunch of people inside dancing to the music. Bra thought back to her last dance and giggled. She had gone with this one kid and they hadn't danced at all. She only went with him because she felt sorry for him. Now she was with a really cute guy and they were totally made for each other.  
  
Roy snuck away into a corner, not liking all of the compliments Marth showered upon Bra, and Bra walked to the punch bowl. There were already a bunch of desperate couples over there, and Bra smiled. Marth looked around at the decorations of green and red and yellow and all those colors. Finally he got bored and took Bra's hand.  
  
"Shall we dance, Madam?" Bra smiled and nodded. They walked to the dance floor and were dancing away. Marth was a good dancer. Since Bra had taught him. The music changed and Bra felt thirsty. She was about to get some punch when the lights flickered out. A muffled noise was heard and when they flickered back on, Marth was being held in the air by a man in total black strangling him. There were men everywhere. They had swords. Bra heard screams as Roy was pushed over by one of the men. The man strangling Marth spoke.  
  
"Die, Prince Mars."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
OMG! Isn't that creepy? Bra's dream came true! It's so hard to write this! *Shivers* Marth! *Cries* Ok. Must write next chapter. Review, please! 


	6. Red Lightning

Thanks to all of you reviewers. I didn't have enough time to redo all the chapters, so now I'm here to write the last few chapters for this fanfic. I hope you all enjoy them. Oh, and did I mention that Harvy is a hampster... ----------------------------------------  
  
Bra sharply drew in her breath, the urge to scream overpowered by the fear paralyzing her. It's not everyday you see your date being strangled by a man dressed in black, you know. .:This isn't happening....It's just a dream....Right?!:.  
  
While Bra was struggling to even move, Marth was desperately trying to get out of his attacker's grip. His lungs burned. His body screamed. The young prince racked his mind for a way to get out of a stranglehold. He must have learned something about that...With the last of his energy, Marth gathered his strength and kicked the man in the stomach, The assailant let out a cry of pain, and loosened his grip for a second. It was all the swordsman needed. Marth grabbed the man's hands and tore them away from his neck. He fell onto the floor with a loud thud.  
  
With that done, the other men in black drew their swords and began scaring the students away. Marth noticed Trunks and Goten protecting their dates. Roy was viciously attacking any nearby men with the cake knife he had found. Bra...Marth found her standing in a corner, obviously shocked at all of this. The swordsman stood up, dodged a sword flying at him, and began to run towards his love. He was only about two yards away from her, so close he could almost touch her and tell her everything was alright, when a sharp pain and strong hands struck him down.  
  
A man had sliced his side and was now trying to slash his neck, too. Marth kicked him off, and then rolled onto his stomach to see Bra staring at him, fear and grief clearly written on her face. A man was running at her....about to attack. The prince tried to get up, but his wound shot pain through him when he even moved.  
  
"Bura-chan,"he cried desperately,"behind you!" The teenager quickly turned around to see a blade flying at her like lightning. She shrieked. When the sword was almost upon her, she was gone. There was a blur of black, and then Goten stood near the attacker, Bra in his hands, a look of determination set upon his face. He set the girl down, and flew straight at the assassin, giving him no time to react before he was rammed into the wall and crushed by one of the food tables.  
  
Marth slowly got up, now noticing how bad the cut was. The speckled blue and purple floor was now covered in a pool of dark red blood. He ripped off his jacket and wrapped it around the injury. The Prince looked up and blushed, even through his pain, from all of the eyes staring at him.  
  
"Heh heh...This'll be hard to explain..." Bra ran to him and looked over the deep gash on his left side. It was bleding heavily and threatened to kill him if they didn't get him treated. Roy dashed over, one of the katanas* of the men in his hand.  
  
"Big brother.."he whispered slowly. Bra thought she saw a tear in his eye, but the little boy wiped his sleeve over his face, smearing dirt all over it.  
  
Bura was heartbroken inside, but to her slowly dying friend she said softly,"Don't leave me."  
  
"Never,"was his reply. Her love grinned, then turned away and coughed, quickly wiping the blood he had choked up on his shirt so the girl next to him wouldn't know.  
  
Trunks stood behind his sister. This was beginning to remind him of some depressing romance movies where the two people fall in love, and then the man saves the woman, and gets injured. At the thought of Marth dying and Bra jumping off a cliff like in some movie, he slowly picked up the prince and said to his sister,"I'll take him to the hospital." Bra just nodded.  
  
Goten yelled to the other dazed students,"Okay, guys. You should go home. Is anyone hurt? No? Well, ok then." He helped Bura up and the young boy next to her. There was something in the boy's eyes that saddened Goten. Some grief beyond any nightmare. He used to see it flash between Gohan and his mother when Goku was mentioned. But this look was deeper, more agonizing.  
  
.:This boy has been through hell:.Goten told himself as the three of them left and headed for the hospital.  
  
------------------------------  
  
*A katana is a Japanese sword. this story is set somewhere in Japan. I'm pretty sure that everyone lives in japan in the series...  
  
Short. Pathetic. I sicken myself with such evilness. I promise to get a nice, long chapter up tomorrow or sometime next week. Right now it's midnight here, so i'm pretty tired. i also do plan on twisting this story a bit next chapter. 


	7. A suicidal Marth!

Here's my next chapter. Thanks to all reviewers. Don't worry 'bout my Mars, he can take a lot. well, i better get typing...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Marth woke up in a hospital. He was in a small room with a TV, a VCR, and a window looking out towards the ugly parking lot. He was covered by a thick blanket. There was a note on the bedstand. The injured prince slowly reached for it, even moving his arm the tiniest bit sent hot pain through him. The note was written in an elegant cursive and read:  
  
Dear Marth,  
  
I am so sorry for what happened to you! Hopefully you aren't in too much pain. I wanted to stay with you, but you've been asleep for more than two days. Today is Monday, and they said you'd come around tomorrow. They forced me to school. A girl can't even stay with their boyfriend when he's been badly hurt! A bunch of girls at school kept asking about you. I wanted to punch them, but decided against it. Now I think I should've.  
  
Roy is staying with me at Capsule Corp. I think my dad is going to kill him though because he never shuts up. Your brother is very worried, Marth. I hope you wake up soon so we won't have to fret anymore. If you give me a wrinkle I will kick you to the moon, injury or not! Anyway, I need to go now, but know that I miss you so much! Trunks had to drag me away from you. I wanted to be the first thing you saw, but now I doubt I can be.  
  
Love, Bra Briefs  
  
Marth laughed despite himself. That girl was really something. The door to his room opened and Roy quietly snuck inside, silently closing the door. He turned around and jumped backwards when he saw his older sibling leaning on his elbow to watch the scene, eyes twinkling in silent laughter.  
  
"You need work, little one." Roy frowned.  
  
"It worked didn't it?!" He walked to Marth's bed, examining the neat bandages around his stomach and chest. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Some. Don't worry about me. I hear your being annoying loud, as usual. You better shut up or your going to get a room next to me." It was obvious Roy didn't think he was being serious, but the teenager knew that if Bra was so strong he had to use a real block, and she didn't even seem to train much, her father could probably kill Roy in two seconds.  
  
The little boy opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and a nurse walked into the room. She nearly jumped in surprise when she found Roy there.  
  
"Out!" she yelled at him. The miniature swordsman gave a quick wave to his brother and then ran out the door. The nurse shook her head. "You have a sneaky little brother, Mr. Fugiwara*. And don't make me start about that girl, Ms. Briefs! She refused to leave, and we had to drag her away."  
  
Marth nodded, understanding her weariness with such characters. "They are something."  
  
"I must redo your bandages." The boy nodded and sat up, his fingers fumbling with the loose knot tying them together. He got it undone and began unwrapping the cheap white cloth from his skin, careful around his wound so it wouldn't open again. The nurse stared at him. "You know what your doing."  
  
The swordsman looked up. "Um...Well, I get injured a lot, so I have to know about medicines and healing."  
  
The woman nodded and took the dirty cloth from him. "Why do you get injured a lot?" She threw the bloody bandages away and began to rewrap some onto the wound. The cut itself was larger than Marth had thought. It was a deep gash going from his lower chest down to his stomach. It soon disappeared under a blanket of clean, white wrappings.  
  
"I'm a swordsman. My father would spar with me as he would with a master of his technique, and I was always close to being killed." He sighed. "That was before he went away and died in battle."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Fugiwara. I shouldn't have asked you anything at all." She finished her job and began to leave.  
  
"Thank you, Miss...?"  
  
"Matsuki. Sayoko Matsuki."  
  
Marth smiled. "Arigato, Matsuki-san*." Sayoko nodded and walked out the door. The teenager inside settled back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. This was getting real interesting. ---------------- Bra Briefs was running out of her school building, the heavy backpack thrown onto her shoulder whacking her every couple steps, when she suddenly bumped into Goten. She nearly fell, but he caught her just in time.  
  
"Slow down, Bra! Your gonna hurt yourself!"  
  
"But I need to go see Marth! The doctors said he's awake now! "  
  
"Alright." Goten grinned. "Just be careful." The girl nodded and began to run off, then had an idea. She turned around and asked,"Do you want to come with?"  
  
"I don't know....He's probably mad at me after what I did."  
  
"Nonsense! C'mon!" Bra grabbed Goten's hand and they started running towards the Tokuzen Hospital. When they arrived, Roy was sitting in the waiting room, sitting in a red chair, swinging his legs through the air. Bra smiled and said happily,"Hello, Roy."  
  
The startled boy stopped swinging his legs to look up, then continued again. "The head doctor is so amazed Marth is alive, he wants to check the wound and see if it was as bad as they say it is. They'll be done soon." Goten sat down in a chair opposite to Roy and watched the busy doctors and nurses running around. After a few minutes, a man walked over.  
  
"Hello. I'm Dr. Akechi. I'm the head doctor here and I just examined the wound your friend Marth has received."  
  
"Is it bad, Dr. Akechi?!" Bra looked up at the old man dressed in a white coat. He laughed.  
  
"Bad? The boy was requesting to go outside this morning when he woke up! His nurse, Miss Matsuki, says he was wrapping his own bandages. Most people wouldn't have survived the night!"  
  
Roy shrugged. "Sounds like him. Can we go see him now?!" Dr. Akechi nodded, amazed at their uninterested faces. Mr. Fugiwara was the strongest boy he had ever seen, and they seemed to think it was an everyday fact.  
  
The trio walked past the dazed doctor and down the hallway to Marth's room. Opening the door, Bra gasped when she saw Marth hanging out the window, about to jump.  
  
"MARTH!!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
* Marth's full name is Prince Mars Fugiwara. They happen to call him Mr. Fugiwara at this hospital because they respect his ability to heal quickly.  
  
*Arigato, Matsuki-san =Thank you, Miss Matsuki. Arigato = Thank you san = an adjective meaning Mr, Mrs, Ms, ect. This is also so for words like sama and dono.  
  
OMG! Marsy! What are you doing, man?! If i get another review, just one more, making it 17 reviews, I will update. Thanks so much. hope this was long enough.... 


	8. Marth's Past, Some Visions, and a Bad Fe...

Okay, time to write the next chapter. thanks for the reviews! i might not get so many up now because of school. darn school....darn it all! are sorry if i make goten kinda ooc. i haven't seen much of him when he's a teen except in the one spanish episode of GT i saw. i couldn't determine his personality when he was yelling spanish at people.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"MARTH!!" Bra screamed. The blue-haired prince turned around. Goten grabbed his arm and pulled backwards, making them both fall down.  
  
"Why were you trying to committ suicide?!" Bra was ready to pounce on him for making her worry so much.  
  
"Suicide?"Marth asked, still laying on the floor."What do you mean suicide?"  
  
Goten gaped at him."She means jumping out the window suicide!"  
  
"Oh!" The swordsman said, finally understanding."I wasn't committing suicide! I was trying to escape from here since I'm better now. I can't stay here forever!"  
  
In her fury, Bra bent down and slapped Marth right on the cheek. "Don't you ever do that again! I...you..."She turned away, not knowing how to explain her concern. "You need to stay here and rest. What if those men come back?!" The spun around again, and found herself only a few inches away from the boy.  
  
"If they come back, I'm going to beat 'em all down for trying to hurt you." Bra suddenly felt bad for slapping him. Marth's cheek was red where her palm had made contact, but to her surprise he started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?!"Bra demanded.  
  
He stopped. "I must have looked to pathetic last night. I felt it too."  
  
"I'll say.."Goten said softly. Bra glared at him, making Goten think of an angry Vegeta. He backed away instantly.  
  
Roy looked at his brother and the girl near him and shuddered. .:Girls are scary.:. He walked to the bed and looked at the clipboard showing Marth's information for the nurses and doctors. He let out a yell when he saw who the main doctor for his brother was.  
  
"Marth! Your doctor is the man that killed Father!!" Everyone stared at him.  
  
Marth reasonably stated,"Are you sure? He looks too young to have been that guy."  
  
"I'm sure it is him! I memorized his last name from that night." Bra, Marth, and Goten exchanged glances at the thought of a little kid like him remembering a murderer's name. Roy didn't notice. "That soldier addressed the guy as Yasuda-san. Your doctor is Dr. Chojiro Yasuda."  
  
Marth shook his head. "The person I'm thinking of is around twenty years old with the scent of blood nowhere near him." Goten noted that his fellow student also had amazing senses. Marth continued,"Roy, Captain Yasuda was about forty with the smell of liquor stained on his skin."  
  
"Maybe his father is what Roy remembers." Bra suggested.  
  
Goten looked at all the people in the room, concern written on his face. He didn't like having little kids wanting to go chase killers or teenagers that can identify smell of blood. Nor did he like the idea of Bra being involved with them. His feelings for her were renewed when he heard she was with another man, and even now that he had started to almost befriend Marth, he wished he had shown Bra his feelings when he could have.  
  
They were all interupted from their thoughts when someone yelled,"What are you doing out of bed, Marth?!" Everyone turned to the door and Marth backed away from a nurse coming in. She had a round face framed by brown hair pulled into a ponytail, looking about twenty-two.  
  
The woman saw the window open and asked in a loud voice,"And what is the window open for? It's cold outside!!" She looked and the four children and turned to her patient. "You better get some rest done today, miracle boy. I dunno how you did it, but I'm sure your tired."  
  
"Right, Koguchi-san!" Marth turned to him friends. "Thanks for coming by. Good luck on that test tommorrow, Bura-chan." He grinned and she fought back the urge to slap him again.  
  
"Don't remind me!" She stomped out of the room, followed by Goten and Roy. They closed the door and walked towards the elevators.  
  
The nurse, Koguchi-san, looked at her patient, then went to close the window. Marth suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Koguchi-san, is Dr. Yasuda a new doctor here?"  
  
"Well, he arrived here last year. He doesn't say much about his past." The nurse looked out the window, her face emotionless but her eyes revealing sadness. "I heard he had a father that lives as an assassin. Some say that Mr. Yasuda killed a king somewhere in deep Japan."  
  
"I..I see. Thanks." She nodded and flashed a smile, until her pager went off. Then she frowned, loked at it, then walked out of the rom. Marth just sighed.  
  
.:Father...You said before you died that I should become a strong man in your name, but then you died. You left me...:. He decided to get some much needed rest.  
  
-------  
  
Next day, at hospital  
  
Roy and Bra were, once again, visiting Marth. He told them about his short chat with his nurse, Ms. Koguchi. A question arose in Bra's mind and,before she could stop herself, she had asked,"How exactly did he die...?" Roy flinched and Marth remained silent for a while, laying on his temporary bed.  
  
At a moment, she tried to withdraw her question. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"  
  
"It's fine. You deserve to hear. Just don't freak out. Um...nevermind about that last part." He took a deep breath, then let it out in a soft sigh. "Okay. Well, my parents, of course, where the king and queen of an unimportant town called Akanea. I'm surprised no one from here has found it, but I guess it allowed me to learn to fight with a sword instead of a gun, eh?  
  
"Anyway, there was this neighboring village called Shimori. They were supposed to be our allies, but the king's advisor somehow persuaded him to turn against us and attacked when no one suspected. Roy was taken with my mother to a safe place guarded by lots of soldiers, but I went with my father, even though he didn't want me to.  
  
"It was that night that I learned the smell of blood. It was everywhere. I guess I was helpful, but when my father went to see the king of Shimori, he sent me back to protect the people. He went and was killed before he could even speak."  
  
Marth shook his head in disgust. Bra placed her hand over his and smiled weakly. "Go on,"she said.  
  
He nodded. "Since the town was basically destroyed, Roy and I lead the survivors to a faraway town and left them there so they'd be safe. I went to go try and get revenge for the king, Roy tagging along, but we found it a little hard to get back there, and somehow wound up near this city. I think you know the rest..."  
  
Bra nodded, not really knowing what to say. Roy stood up.  
  
He said quietly,"I'm going to go get some food."  
  
"I'll go with..."Bra stood up, gave her boyfriend a small hug, then left with Roy. Marth had been sitting up when he told his little story, and now he lay down, resting his head on the large pillow. He felt weariness tugging at his mind, but chose to ignore it. He had told everyone he was fine, but really every time he moved or said something, he was overcome with pain. He always ignored it, though. It wasn't that smart of him, but he didn't like worrying people.  
  
He closed his eyes, giving in to sleep when he saw nothing else to do. .:Something is going to happen soon....I feel it. I just hope Bra or Goten can feel it, too.:.  
  
--------  
  
Bra was walking with Roy past the Son house. After some thought, she quickly walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Goten soon appeared at the door, taken back by who his visitor was.  
  
"Hey, Bra. Do you need something?" He noticed her eyes contained a certain amount of sadness.  
  
"I need to talk to a friend. Could you come with me to pick up some food?" Some desperation in her voice made Goten grin to reassure her.  
  
"Sure. I just need to tell my mom." He disappeared from the door, told his mom he was going out, and left the house with his dear friend that needed comfort for no reason.  
  
"So..."Goten began, flashing a smile to Roy who had been waiting. "What's up?"  
  
Bra shook her head. "This must sound so paranoid, but I had a freaky dream last night."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"And it was about Marth. When those men attacked, I dreamed of something similar to that happening the night before. Now I'm dreaming about them coming again, and this time it was so vivid!" She shook her head, as if trying to clear her head from the thoughts.  
  
The boy next to her slowly laid a hand on her shoulder. "What happened in this dream?"  
  
Suddenly, Bra stopped and buried her face in Goten's chest. "Oh, Goten! I saw them attacking the hospital. They tried to kill me and Roy, but Marth jumped out of nowhere and he was killed right in front of me! Kami...Am I going crazy, Goten?! Am I thinking about this too much?!" Her friend could only lay a shaky hand on her back and wish this would all turn out well.  
  
Roy turned around. "Bra, you're not the only one having them. I had one, too. Just....I've decided that whatever happens happens. I think our minds know something bad is going to happen and they want to prepare us for it. Listen to me! You have to push it away from your mind and just be on guard!"  
  
The girl stared at him for a while, then nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Right. I guess we should go get that food we came to get." She laughed away her depression and began to run towards a McDonalds.  
  
.:It WILL work out. I know it will.:.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
did you like it? i'm scared for my marsy, but this is gonna be important. i promise its not just a ton of crap i put in. i'm sorry if i keep getting the characters mixed up, but its hard to picture this kind of a thing. Poor guys...i better write something good, eh? i'm heading towards the end of this story.... 


End file.
